New Year Resolutions It Up!
by Junatina
Summary: "Well how about your new resolution be try to be nicer to Logan," "Are you kidding me? I would either do gym!"


_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated Cogan it up for more than a week but I really just am so lazy: P (Please don't kill me!), anyways I really wanted to write a one shot so here it is._

_Review are greatly appreciated! =D_

**New Year Resolutions It Up!**

Cece sat there with a pen and paper, she saw Rocky writing speedily her New Year resolutions.

"I'm surprised Rocky has some New Year resolutions, she's so perfect," Cece thought.

"Okay Cece here are my new year resolutions," Rocky began.

She saw a long list of New Year resolutions.

"This should be interesting," Cece replied.

"Okay, my first new year resolutions would be never getting a B ever again, the first time I got a B was horrifying," Rocky continued.

Cece was so bored of Rocky talking she snatched the paper and read it herself.

"Seriously Rocky, don't go to Cake day in the cafeteria, it's there only real food they have!?' Cece exclaimed.

"But it's so fattening and I'm trying to stay in shape and plus how are your New Year resolutions going?" Rocky replied.

"To be honest it's going horrible, I haven't thought of any New Year resolution yet," said Cece.

"Well how about your new resolution be try to be nicer to Logan," Rocky suggested.

"Are you kidding me? I would either do gym!" Cece shouted.

"Come on Cece, new year, and new start!" Rocky replied.

"I'll think about it," said Cece.

"Fair enough, anyways let's talk about those shoes we saw at the mall," Rocky replied.

As Rocky was talking about shoes, Cece was thinking about Logan.

"Could Logan and I really make up?" Cece thought.

**Meanwhile at the Hunter's apartment…**

Logan sat at his desk, with a paper and a pencil, he had already written only one new year resolution which was play a more fun sport.

Jeremy walked in, smiling and put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I only thought of one resolution and I can't think of anymore," Logan replied.

"Why can't your new resolution be try to be kinder to Cece?" Jeremy suggested.

Logan opened his mouth wide.

"Dad have you been abducted by aliens, you know I hate Cece more than anything?" said Logan.

"Still, I've met her and yes she is really nice," Jeremy replied.

"Fine, I'll text her now," Logan agreed.

"That's my boy," Jeremy exclaimed and walked away.

Logan wrote on the piece of paper his second New Year resolution which was to try to be nice to Cece.

Logan then texted her, it said:

_**Hey Cece,**_

_**We need to talk, meet me at Crusty's today this afternoon at 4, please do not bring Rocky, this is a private talk.**_

Logan thought Cece would never forgive him and believed that they could never make up, he thought she was very selfish and lazy.

Logan went to the living room and turned on the T.V, he brought a drink and watched the previous episode of Shake It Up Chicago.

He saw Rocky and Cece dancing but he glued his eyes on Cece, she danced wonderfully not missing a step of the choreography, he saw her smiling happily while dancing although it was tiring and he realise he was wrong about Cece.

"Oh my gosh!" Logan thought to himself.

**At the Jone's Apartment**

Cece was sitting on the couch watching T.V., Rocky had just left and she had nothing to do.

Suddenly, Cece got a text message from Logan.

She read it and looked at the time.

It was 3:50, she quickly walked to her room and changed to something stylish.

She wore black shirt that came with a cool white jacket, she wore Tommy jeans and converse to match, and she brought her purse and her wallet with her and applied light makeup.

She left the apartment and called a cab, in five minutes she was at Crusty's.

She saw Logan at the table at the back.

"Don't mess this up Cece," she thought to herself.

She sat at the table opposite of Logan.

"You wanted to talk?" Cece began.

"A nice hi would be nice but this is important," Logan replied.

"What is it?" Cece asked.

"Well I just found out I was wrong, I was an idiot, I shouldn't have done that, I saw you on Shake It Up Chicago today and realised I was wrong, please forgive me," Logan begged apologetically.

"Only if you forgive me, I was

a real jerk and should have taken that job seriously and I swear to god I didn't mean to sabotage the badminton match," Cece replied.

"Of course I forgive you and I know you didn't mean it," said Logan.

"Well now that we're friends again, let's order some pizza the waiter right next to us has been waiting for 10 minutes now," Cece joked.

"Oh sorry about that, I'll have the margarita pizza, what will you have Cece?" Logan ordered.

"I'll have the pepperoni pizza," Cece replied.

The waiter walked away with the orders.

"Can you believe we were so silly?" Logan asked.

"I know right but that's in the past now," Cece replied.

After that Cece talked about when Rocky and her first auditioned for Shake It Up Chicago.

"Seriously a talented girl like you seriously froze at her audition?" Logan exclaimed.

Cece nodded, Logan also told her some stories.

Soon the pizza arrived, they ate, laughed and talked, it was a great experience.

After Logan paid for the pizza, Logan walked Cece home.

When he opened the door for her they both put a shocking face.

The house was ruined, it was full of dog pee, the couch was ruined and the kitchen was full of poo and it was just so bad.

"What happened in here?!" Cece screamed.

"That's what I'd like to know," Georgia replied walking to the living room.

"I'm so busted," Cece added.

"Well, I'll be going now, bye Cece," Logan said.

They hugged and Logan walked away.

Georgia gave Cece a huge lecture but Cece didn't care she was just happy that Logan and her made up.

_A/N: Well I hope you liked it, I'm really proud of this one shot. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a lot of reviews if I get 10 or more I might make another one shot for this._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D_


End file.
